the kanto tournament
by trystrike
Summary: I suck at summaries so the gang(plus my OC Tristan) are at day 2 of the kanto fair which is hosting a tournament were the winner gets to choose from the pokemon egg of either charmander, bulbasaur or squirtle(takes place a day after "the fires of a red hot reunion")


**yo this is my second pokemon story and the very first that I thought of and the reason I did this second is cause my gut told me to do "amour island" first so yeah and this story features my OC Tristan who is about ash's height and has really long spiky orange hair and wears grey jeans with a green shirt and his skin colour is the same as ash's **

**P.S. this story takes place a day after "the fires of a red hot reunion"**

"wow the festival's even better than it was yesterday!"ash excitedly yelled "yeah it sure is"sam agreed looking around "HELLO PEOPLE OF THE KANTO FAIR!"a voice boomed over a microphone "WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU!" the voice boomed again "WE ARE HOSTING A TOURNAMENT WERE THE WINNER GETS TO CHOOSE FROM THREE DIFERENT POKEMON EGGS!BUT THEY AREN'T NORMAL POKEMON EGGS THEY ARE THE POKEMON EGGS OF!"there was a drum roll in the silence "CHARMANDER, BULBASAUR AND SQUIRTLE!"the announcer revealed making the crowd cheer "wow that sounds like quite a treat"cilan said "I am so entering that tournament!I wouldn't care which I got as long as I got a kanto pokemon"Iris squealed "hey Tristan you should enter it"ash suggested "I can't I don't have any pokemon"Tristan replied "well then I'll let you use one of my pokemon then"ash said "whoa really?"Tristan asked "yeah sure so you're gonna need four pokemon so I'll let you choose".

* * *

"GREETING PEOPLE OF THE KANTO FAIR OUR TOURNEMENT IS NOW STARTING"the announcer boomed making the crowd cheer "AND NOW HERE ARE THE COMPETITORS"the announcer said as all of the competitors faces appeared on the screen and it showed that Tristan was going against a gut with dark shades and an Elvis Pleasly hairstyle."so thats who I'm battling"Tristan thought out loud.

"NOW OUR FIRST BATTLE IS STARTING BETWEEN MARCUS FROM NIMBASA CITY VERSUS TRISTAN FROM VIRBANK CITY!"the announcer, for the 100th time, boomed "go throh!" marcus said as red humanoid emerged from its pokeball "go snivy!" Tristan yelled as a snake-like creature emerged from the pokeball.

"AND BEGIN!"the announcer boomed "snivy use attract!" Tristan yelled as snivy obeyed its command and throh was crazy over her "now use leaf storm!" Tristan commanded and thousand of leaves were shot at throh and did lots of damage but snapped throh out of attract "throh use focus punch!"marcus yelled and throhs fist glowed white and it threw a punch at snivy "snivy use vine whip to grab its arm and throw it in the air and then slam it down"snivy did as told and when the dust cleared throh was still standing "alright thoh use seismic toss!"throh then grabbed snivy and jumped really high and spun snivy really fast and threw her down "now use body slam!" andthroh then went down preparing to land on her belly first "snivy use vinewhip to pull him down so he falls before you and then use leaf blade on throw to soften you fall"snivy did as she was told and the counter worked dealing alot of damage to throh "throw use focus blast multiple times"and troh did as he was told and shot multiple blue orbs at snivy which were all direct hit "now use focus punch"throhs fist then glowed white and threw a punch at snivy "snivy counter it by using vine whip to grab its arm and throw it into a wall!" snivy then did as she was told and a large dust cloud formed due to the impact and when it cleared throh was K.O'd.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST BATTLE TRIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"the announcer boomed.

"wow for Tristans first battle that was amazing" Iris said "this just shows that despite having no experience with it Tristan was born for pokemon battles"N lectured while they watched Tristan celebrate while snivy smiled."yeah looks like he'll have alot of fun when he wins that pokemon egg"ash said making Iris mad "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHEN' HE WINS?! DO YOU HAVE MORE CONFIDENCE IN HIM WINNING THEN ME!?"Iris yelled while N and Cilan chuckled.

**and there's my first chapter hope you enjoyed it as their are more to come**


End file.
